Never been normal
by lolipepo
Summary: noted: i'm very bad at summary! Damian finally joining Gotham high school academy, even though his twelve he's going to join in as the third year. Tim: but that the same years as me! Damian: I don't care Drake, i don't want those plebeian as classmate even though their my age! Dick: but Dami you can play tag! Bruce: i need a drink.


It was fairly quiet when Damian walks toward the dining room though if he pay intention he can hear the faintly discussion between his father and Grayson. Something seem suspicious, thought Damian. When Damian finally enter the dining room he can see Grayson and father sitting side by side though they seem to have stop talking and continue eating. Damian went and sit in front of them but next to Drake unfortunately. Pennyworth come and serve his Dinner to the youngest of the Wayne family. Damian started to eat his food when his father clear his throat to gain the youngest attention.

"Damian, Dick and I have been thinking-" Bruce said glancing up to his youngest son before being interrupt by said son.

"Is that why Grayson won't stop smiling at me" Damian scowl so horrendously at Dick bright toothy smile. Though to Dick it's all the reason he have to smile more to Damian.

"no…maybe" Bruce said a while after raising his eyebrows at his eldest son attic. "as I was saying before being interrupt. We were thinking about enro-", "you're going to high school, Dami!" Dick now full of excitement practically jump from his chair. Putting both his hand on the table. Happiness clearly screaming on his face.

Putting the utensil that Damian have been using down, wiping his mouth with the napkin, and stare dead at both the adult in front of him. Only to open his mouth and say one simple word. "no".

Though the simple word seem to froze both the adult, Damian continue to speak. "is this about how I treat the lady in the Gala last night. Don't worry, lesson learn father. I will never make a girl cry so much that she wish she was never born". Before Damian can stand up, Dick quickly come to his mind and protest Damian protestation.

"you can make a lot of friend, awesome memory, and brace the goodness of popularity. I mean look at your face lil' D, chicks digs that!" Dick list out the amazing thing about school though Damian face seem to increase the level of it disgust. "and your social skill need to be increase Damian. What happen last night cannot happen again.". Bruce join in using his authorities voices.

"you lucky we can buy her silent before any damage can been done. Though there a small dent to my account bank" Bruce mumble the last part to himself. Though it did not run past Damian ears. He only raise an unimpressed eyebrow in respond.

"it not so much as dent as it's a dust, father. I thought you were rich" which Bruce grunt in reply. "and shut up Grayson!" Damian yell at his brother who still continue his ramble about the awesomeness of high school without even realizing he being ignore by them just now.

"but Damian, high school is awesome! Well I don't know if Gotham Academy is as awesome as public school in my day before. But I bet it's awesome since Bruce pay a huge amount of donation to the school! Right Bruce?" Dick said giving a wink at Bruce which he got an eye roll as responds.

"fine!" Damian agreed though his face set in some of determination. Bruce can practically hear the 'but'.

"but I want to be in the third year, that or I refuse to go to any school at all" Damian smirk so wide at Dick gapping mouth. Tim who been quiet and enjoying the scene played out in front of him burst out and screamed. "but that the same year as me! We probably gonna see each other a lot if that happen"

"you can't do that Damian, you need to climb the high school years in the right ways if you want to feel the joy of high school!" Dick trying to slowly object Damian request. "and you're only twelve " Dick mumble quietly gaining a glare from Damian. "and I thought you hate me! If you enrol as third years student we're probably going to see each other a lot." Tim joins in the protest. Though all of their rant have been ignore by Damian for he's only focusing all of his attention to his father who been a bit quiet so sudden and keep eating his food calmly.

Bruce finished his food and clearing his throat to gain his family attention in this case tim and dick attention at protesting Damian request. When they both stop talking and look at Bruce to hear the expected answer. Bruce do as so "fine"

…

Apparently that was not the answer that Bruce sons have expected for they all somehow widening their eyes and won't stop staring at Bruce creepily.

Then hell happen, Tim and Dick started to talk and protest at the same time saying "what happen if we in the same cla-","Bruce, he's the only twelve years old in-","he's going to embarrassed me in cla-","he's going to get bull-","the demon chi-","the baby bat-","going to hurt me!","going to get hurt!","no Bruce!" "Bruce just no!".

"QUIET!" Bruce using his Batman voice even though it is not enough to crush their spirit.

" I didn't finish my sentences. Damian if you want to enrol as third year there's a rules you have to follow. First, I don't want you to make any trouble at school, no phone call from your principle, no fighting and such. Second, be more nice to Tim, you're going to be the same year as him and you probably going to see him more so I don't want you to cause him trouble. You may be in the same year as Tim but you're still younger than him so respect him, his you older brother." Bruce scold lightly much to Tim amusement.

"and the last one, treat everybody nice. The students, the staff and the teacher, even if the teacher make mistake. I don't want you to pick a fight at school. If you agree to all of that then I try to enrol you in the third year" Bruce said giving a warm smile to his youngest.

"but Bruce!". "Dick, Damian smart enough that he can even graduate a college at his age right now. He's act more older than kids his age supposed to be. Putting him in class full of kids acting like err you know kids doesn't really help his social skill. And Damian not the only youngest student in the third year, Tim is still sixteen" Bruce said intervening whatever Dick was going to say. Though the only respond he heard is "I'm 16 and 4 month Bruce!" from Tim.

Dick who still not feeling satisfied so he did what he always did when stuff he pretty sure he can get but still didn't get by crossing his arm and sulk quietly. Bruce only concerned was the youngest for he's seem to still be inside his thought. Noticing his father staring, Damian regain conscious.

"I agree to your rules father but I want Pennyworth to send me."

"if Alfred going to send you and me. It take a little bit more time than usual for me to arrive at my workplace kiddo. And I don't want to wake early than it is" Patrolling as Batman at night is taking all of his sleep time so Bruce would like to spend as much time as he can to sleep

"I don't care father. I refuse to ride with Drake and his bike. It's beneath me" Damian said pointing his nose up. "Brat! I didn't even offer!". Tim said who is also trying to cheer Dick up.

"fine Damian, you can ride with me. Your school started next week I expect the best behaviour from you" Bruce sigh and look at Tim who won't stop poking his eldest body to get attention, " Tim since you're going to see Damian a lot. I want you to look out for your brother. He may be strong but he's still a child" Bruce fixed them with glared when they started to protest. Earning a word fine from both of them, Bruce started to excuse himself from the table. After seeing Bruce retreating back, Tim and Damian started to glared at each other.

"happy hell spawn! Now I even have to see you at school, the only place I thought I don't have to see your stuck up face" "don't count on it too much Drake. I know you like my face still you don't have to talk about it every day" Damian said smirking. "what you brat! That doesn't even make sense. You know what just forget it!" Tim practically scream before leaving the dining room. Now there only a sulking Dick and Damian left in the room.

Noticing the stare that Dick got from Damian, he sigh heavily before meeting his baby brother eye," Dami, is not that I don't like that you joining as a third year but I thought it be good for you if you to be with the kid your age." Dick said giving his brother a soft smile. "I just thought you can have a bit of child normalcy and act like how kid supposed to be" I just want you to relax and have fun like a kid not grown up to fast on me is what Dick actually meant and judging by Damian relaxed posture, he seem to get it.

"I don't need some child to teach me how to relax and have fun Grayson" since I have you. Even though Damian did not say the last part Dick still can heard it. Dick can see the blush that started to form on his brother cheek when Damian started to look away from his older brother gaze. Cute, Dick thought.


End file.
